scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Correlius Adkarus
"Then die, and take your self-righteousness to Ruin with you." Correlius Adkarus is a former smuggler from Mureth, rendered an outcast for unknown reasons, but which evidently involves "losing track of time... and the consequences that follow." Since his arrival mid-Rime in 649MR, he has fallen in with the inquisitive likes of the Circle, and was one of the founding members of their fledgeling Spellguard. Overview Meeting Correlius for the first time, one often perceives him as a simple, untrustworthy man; words that are not without some kernel of truth to them. He is self-serving, rabid in his hold on what little power he can gain, and with a history of smuggling and cartel service, he is by his own admission a man who provides little reason to put faith in. And yet, one would not expect to find him within the ranks of the Circle, let alone as a founding member of their warrior-scholars. His arrival in the Vale was met with pestilence and the upheaval of terrible, Ruinous power, and one could say that the experience of facing such powerful forces clashing before him has changed him - but whether it is for the better is yet to be seen. He has a keen understanding of power, and how it influences people, but also how it can be a flickering, ephemeral thing; a trick, a shadow on the wall. Beyond his past influences, however, his time in the Weft seems to be teaching him the impact of selflessness and the value of loyalty - not to say, however, that such traits apply to him. He has taken an affectation towards the Mircea Rhuu that accompany the Circle since his arrival, a development perhaps attributed to the events of their initial arrival in the Weft, a crucible that tempered them both. History Early Life Born to a family among the Mureth docks, Correlius found no pride in following the humble purposes of his fishmonger father or wainwright mother, and at an early age turned to petty crime to satisfy himself. His passable education, earned through years of work by his parents, afforded him a practical edge, and he swiftly rose from mule to fence, developing a small amount of notoriety and trust among the petty criminals of the docks, but became an agent for a larger cartel once his reputation outgrew his subtlety. With his parents taken by a fever, Correlius grew rash and bold with his activities. After some time and a hitherto unexplained incident, it became apparent that Mureth was no longer a haven for him, and he fled with little more than a torn gambeson, a rusted elven sword, and his hidden pockets. With no other place to go, he followed the rumours and headed Weftward. Along the road he chanced upon a fellow wanderer, a Vylklander by the name of Lowren, and by posing as a mercenary he earned a travelling companion on his journey to the Guardian Vale. In The Weft Correlius Adkarus arrived in the Guardian Vale amid a turbulent time - a plague had washed over another cabal of arrivals in the Vale, a collection of Mircea Rhuu, and he and his travelling partner, Lowren, were caught up in the madness. Infected with the plague himself while trying to assist Vyrion and Doctor Latchkey with a cure, he found himself relying on the altruism of strangers to save him from death. Once cured by the combined efforts of the Circle, Light Camp, and the Mircea, he joined the motley alliance in a large-scale battle against Shadow Camp and their Voice of Ruin, Luther, witnessing as he vanished from the battlefield, but not before beholding the power wielded by the avatar of the Narga. In the weeks following that fateful day, Correlius camped with the Circle, trying to gather his bearings after a tumultuous arrival. He swiftly made a fast friend in Lethe, a mercenary working for the local University, and at the behest of Vyrion, current leader of the Circle, formed the Spellguard with his new companion and Raherem, a fellow newcomer. With a new haven, Correlius has settled into life in the Weft with what small amount of grace one can have in such a wild and chaotic land. Yet still, there is something he seems to be searching for, a driving force that presses him onward. What'ere it is, it is important enough to drive him to the Circle for answers, and secrets such as that are rarely uncovered without bloodshed and pain, for all involved.